


The Ninth Circle of Dante's Hell

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: Though the sun called you has risen, the snow-covered mountain does not melt.Canon divergence(episode 14th)What if Dong Sik had not put on a bulletproof vest ?
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	The Ninth Circle of Dante's Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence from the summary is a quote from the song "It's Cold" by EPIK HIGH feat Lee Hi.
> 
>  **Trigger Warning**  
>  There is a non consensual kiss but nothing more, if that makes you uncomfortable please avoid reading this text.

Seo In Woo looked around them, all the cameras were turned down. This was perfect. There was no one to see what would happen next, no one to interrupt this instant, only him and Yook Dong Sik. In the last few weeks he had dreamt so many times of this moment and now that it was finally happening he couldn’t be more thrilled. He was going to kill this imitator, this traitor, this weakling who had dared to deceive him when he was nothing more than an insect. He smiled internally while advancing in his direction, his prey was already crying when he hadn’t done anything to it yet. Although he usually hated to see people show their weaknesses when it came to this little lamb it was entirely different. In Woo could have watched it cry and beg for hours as long as he was the source of its pain. 

  
— If… If you kill me….What will you tell the cops ? asked Dong Sik with his eyes filled with tears.

  
In Woo was surprised to hear him ask this, wasn’t the answer obvious ? 

  
— I’ll say I was stopping the predator killer from killing me. he answered mechanically. I don’t have the patience to stage it as a suicide like the others.

  
He paused for a few seconds to try to put some order in his thoughts. He had promised his father he would clean up this mess discreetly so shouldn't he have opted for another plan ? Why was he making things more difficult by involving himself directly ? The answer appeared in his mind like an obvious revelation.

  
— I want to kill you right now.

  
A love confession, in its own way. Until now Seo In Woo had always thought he knew everything about the thrill of killing, but what he was feeling right now...It was something on a whole different level, something only Dong Sik could make him feel. He wanted to stab him, to see his blood pour out of the wound he would have inflicted him, to hold him as life left his body. It was love, it definitely was love. Could Dong Sik accept his confession ? The latter widened his eyes and looked at him in horror. “ _So you understand_ ” In Woo smiled brightly, he had never been happier in his life. It seemed like once again the two of them were connected. Until now none of his victims had understood why he was doing this, why they had to die. All they would do was beg and ask him why he did this while clinging to him as if it would have changed anything to their fate. But Dong Sik was different, he didn’t beg or ask him anything.he understood why he had to die. He understood it was the only way for In Woo to fulfil his desire for him and it horrified him. It horrified him but In Woo didn’t mind. He didn’t care because what Dong Sik wanted didn’t matter the slightest, he was weak so he had no say in what the strongs could do or not to him. If he didn’t want to offer himself to him, In Woo would take his life and his love by force. It was the law of the strongest, _his_ law. He grabbed Dong Sik by the shoulder and stabbed him while looking straight into his eyes. His prey immediately let out a whimper and squinted his eyes. He was tense, his jaw clenched as if he was trying to contain his pain. In Woo had never expected Dong Sik to be so brave in his final moments, it was a pleasant surprise which only made him want to hurt him more.

  
— You’re doing well. he praised him before hitting him again.

  
Dong Sik stumbled while trying to push In Woo away but his assailant grabbed his hands and pulled him against his chest, burying even more deeply the blade. Dong Sik tried to resist by hitting him with his fists and driving his fingernails into his skin but In Woo didn’t let go. He observed him struggle in his embrace with a calm face and waited for him to give in. Once Dong Sik had calmed down In Woo dropped the knife on the floor and hugged him even more tightly when he let out a cry because of the pain. As far as In Woo could remember he had never held someone this way and no one had ever done this to him before either, not even his own parents. But right now as he felt Dong Sik’s warm blood flow all over his chest, smelt his parfum and buried his head in his neck he suddenly understood why couples enjoyed embracing each other so much. He felt at peace. He closed his eyes and remained like this for a moment while remembering each ones of their meetings. Could things have ended differently between them ? Before he could think of an answer the sound of Dong Sik’s breath reached his ears. It was the same noise dying deers made before he put an end to their suffering. It brought him back to reality. The hunt was over, his prey was down, it was now time to finish the job. He slowly pulled Dong Sik away to prepare himself to finish the job but had to catch him again to stop him from falling, he didn’t have any strength left in his legs.

  
— Easy...Easy...softly said In Woo while helping Dong Sik to sit against a nearby closet. I wouldn’t like you to get hurt. he added with a little chuckle.

  
He then admired the wounds on his chest and ran his fingers on it with a smile. Each one of them was like an indelible mark, a proof that he was his. “ _Forever._ ” This was what killing was about, dominating and owning. In Woo grabbed his knife and prepared himself to strike but interrupted his gesture when his eyes fell on Dong Sik’s face. He tilted his head on the side and slowly lowered his arm. “ _How pretty_ ” he thought. The tears on his cheeks, the sweat on his forehead, his tired gaze and his stained pale skin, everything about Dong Sik was beautiful. In Woo grabbed his face and sighed, it was a pity he hadn’t thought about adding a few bruises on his face before killing him, he was sure he would have looked even more handsome.

  
— Too bad I killed you so quick, you would have made a fine toy. he said while patting his cheek.

  
Dong Sik furrowed his eyebrows and freed himself from his grip with a weak head mouvement. In Woo looked at him with surprise before bursting out of laughter.

  
— Still trying to put up a fight ? he asked with a wry smile.

  
His victim tried to reply but only blood came out of his mouth

  
— That’s not good Dong Sik, you should save your strength. he mocked him while mindlessly wiping away the blood on his lips.

  
He had never noticed until now but Dong Sik sure had pretty lips, they were delicate and looked so fragile. “ _Just like him_ ” he thought before lifting his eyes. His gaze met Dong Sik’s and he read in his the last emotion he would had wished to witness: _Disgust_ . In Woo’s face darkened as anger grew inside of him. Rejection was something he could handle since he was the one who decided what was his or not. Hatred ? He didn’t mind, it only made things more exciting. Fear ? It flattered his ego. But _disgust_ ? He couldn’t stand it. He grabbed Dong Sik’s face and approached his head from his.

  
— Do I disgust you ? he hissed. Why ? Do you think you’re better than me ? That I can’t have you ?

  
Only the silence and Dong Sik’s taunting gaze answered him, he tightened his grip on Dong Sik’s face and forced him to look at him. “ _Is he…? Smiling_ ” He was mocking him, making fun of him with those damn lips of his. They continued to look at each other in silence for a few more seconds before In Woo violently pulled Dong Sik into a kiss. If the gesture had been abrupt at first it quickly turned into something slow and sweet, surprisingly undemanding for someone that furious. All because In Woo was weak. Kissing Dong Sik had been his idea but now he was losing himself in this kiss. The taste of his lover’s lips and the taste of his blood mixing were a dangerous cocktail which he couldn’t resist. He wanted more but at the same time he was afraid. He interrupted their kiss to look at Dong Sik’s eyes, worried about what he would read in it. There wasn’t any trace of disgust left, just...Surprise and tiredness. In Woo smiled. He wasn’t rejecting him, he didn’t hate him, so finally Dong Sik was really his. He delicately stroked his cheek before kissing his hand, a romantic gesture which he had never thought himself capable of. “ _This hand…_ ” it was the one who had tried to stab him a few minutes ago, it should have made him mad but instead it only made him feel even more smitten. Dong Sik had tried to kill him although no one had ever thought him capable of doing so. He had violated his precious moral only to hurt him. He had tried to make him his first victim. Wasn’t this love ? Even if they were so different him and Dong Sik understood each other perfectly, so maybe maybe… Maybe the predator could turn this weak little lamb into something else ? In Woo’s smile grew even bigger. Yes, Dong Sik would be his own little pet. He could trap him at his apartment in his secret room, no one would ever know. He could then teach him how to commit a perfect murder while waiting for everyone to forget about him. And then they could go out and start hunting together ! “ _His first kill should be special_ ” thought In Woo and the face of Sim Bo Kyung appeared in his mind. She was the cause of their meeting and the cause of their break up, killing her would not only be satisfying for himself but also very poetic. He lovingly intertwined his fingers with those of Dong Sik but suddenly froze.

  
— Your hand is cold.

  
Your hand is cold. The sentence echoed multiple times in his mind and then reality hit him. He had just killed Dong Sik, he was dead, they couldn’t go home together.

  
— Dong Sik ! Yook Dong Sik !

  
He let go of his hand and grabbed his shoulders to shake him. When had he closed his eyes ? When had he stopped breathing ?

  
— Dong Sik you can’t die now, it’s an order **stay with me** .

  
But the young man didn’t react at all. In Woo looked at him desperately trying to spot any sign of life on it. He didn’t have any right to leave him now, he couldn’t just appear in his life like that and then leave. He had to come back, he had to come back to him like he had done for Bo Kyung. He grabbed his head and put down his forehead against his. It was cold, his body was cold, everything was cold. In Woo looked at his hands and his chest, the warm blood which had flooded on him before now suddenly felt like cold water. He started to shiver.

  
— Dong Sik..he tried to check his pulse with his trembling hand but gave up, he was too afraid of the truth.

  
What had he done ? Was Dong Sik already ?...In Woo abruptly stood up and took a step back while covering his mouth with his wrist. He couldn’t even look at the corpse, he wasn’t capable of doing so. He took out his phone to call an ambulance but violently threw it away when the severe face of his father appeared in his mind. What was he doing ?! If he wanted to inherit the company he had to clean this mess, that was the deal. And for his secret to be protected Dong Sik had to die before the arrival of any doctor. He couldn’t let petty feelings get in the way, this wasn’t what he had been taught by his father. He laid on one of the nearby walls and took a deep breath, he needed to think about his next move, calmly. He was in control, everything was fine. Nothing was different than usual, it was just another kill he should be thrilled about it. He glanced in the direction of Dong Sik and felt his knees become weak. He averted his gaze and tried to concentrate on the next step of his plan. First he needed to stage it as if they had fought, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to claim it was self defense. While still shivering In Woo started breaking items here and there without much conviction. His mind was totally somewhere else which probably was why he didn’t realize he had hurt himself until he felt the warmth of the blood dripping down his arm. His hand wasn’t so cold anymore. He observed the drops of blood slowly fall on the floor. “ _But he must be cold…_ ” he thought. He turned around to observe at Dong Sik sitting on the floor, he looked like a broken puppet. In Woo approached and squatted next to him, he extended his hand and stroked his cheek.

  
— Aren’t you cold ? You probably are… he looked down at the wounds on his chest, he didn’t feel like throwing up anymore at their sight but he didn’t enjoy it either. This happened because you refused to know your place, I had to teach you. I was obligated to kill you because that’s how things are. Remember when we were at that bar I brought you to ? I told you I couldn’t stand weakness, and yet you… he sighed. You continued to provoke me. he slowly reached out for his collar and touched it delicately. You deceived me, you lied to me, you stole my identity and you even made me...he paused and closed his eyes. “ _You even made me fall in love with a weakling like you._ ”

  
He reopened them and looked at Dong Sik’ face, suddenly the traces of blood and the tears didn’t look so pretty, it just looked disgusting. In Woo turned his head and stared at the phone resting on the floor a few steps away from him. It was pointless to call an ambulance now, it was too late. He took of his jacket and covered Dong Sik with it. If he had been alive he would have surely thanked him before offering him one of his warm smiles. 

That night when Bo Kyung and the other police officers arrived at the scene the entire building was on fire, a real raging inferno in the middle of winter which wouldn’t stop until it had entirely burnt down everything. Outside of it In Woo was still there looking at the fire with a melancholic smile. When Bo Kyung asked hiù why he had started a fire he only answered:

  
— I didn’t want him to be cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> It's really late in my country so I don't have the energy to write a lot today but I still wanted to thank you all for the support you gave me and all my stories the last few days on both AO3 and Wattpad. Reading your comments as to be my favorite thing and it always make my day, so thank you.  
> I have exams in two days and they will last for two weeks so I don't know if I will be able to post anything in the meantime which is why I forced myself to write this oneshot as fast as possible, considerate it as my hiatus gift.  
> Ah about the text I'm curious, have you guessed why I picked this title ? Tell me in the comment section !  
> Good night everyone and thank you for everything !  
> See you soon I hope !  
> (Follow me on Twitter @NoxDWN or check out there #NoxWrites from time to time to stay updated)


End file.
